In recent years microfibrillated cellulose and compositions comprising same has been shown to have a variety of useful properties, including the enhancement of the mechanical, physical and/or optical properties of a variety of products, such as paper, paperboard, polymeric articles, paints, and the like. Typically prepared in aqueous form, it is normally dried for transport in order to reduce its weight and associated transportation costs. The end-user will then typically re-disperse the microfibrillated cellulose prior to use in the intend end-use. However, following drying and re-dispersion some or all of its advantageous properties are diminished or lost. Thus, there is an ongoing need to improve the properties of microfibrillated cellulose following drying and re-dispersal.